


Justin's POV

by chamilet



Series: QAF Drabbles [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/pseuds/chamilet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little filler that came to me. Not really a drabble, more of a ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justin's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by delvalmom.

You love him so much.

When he pisses all over your work, you don’t know if you’re more hurt, or more angry at the disrespect.

Michael says Brian loves you and he should know, shouldn’t he? He’s known Brian a lot longer than you have. But still, Brian’s actions belie Michael’s words.

When he said he had gotten you a birthday present, you were so excited. When you saw it was a hustler, you felt another little piece of you die. It’s not that Brian doesn’t understand; it’s almost that he wants to hurt you. After all, he’s said it over and over again “It’s not that I can’t, it’s that I won’t” And doesn’t that hurt worse? At least if he weren’t capable of loving gestures, you could fool yourself that he would if only he could. If only.

A week in Vermont, at Brian's suggestion. Your heart leaps. Yet again. It wasn't that he had to cancel on you, you're not a child, these things happen. It was that he didn't seem to care, and made you feel bad because you did.

It’s no wonder your heart was ripe for the picking when Ethan came along.


End file.
